It Changes Everything
by MeantForDraco
Summary: A bunch of random people you don't know thrown into Hogwarts. Enjoy. R&R!


She was the girl with friends. With tons of guys who would love to have her. She had parents who loved her, and sisters who cared for her, and everything a young girl could want. She was pretty and smart, with an attitude that could make anyone smile. She lit up rooms and everyone loved her. But the course of her life changed when she received that fateful letter.

At first, the idea of a school of magic excited her. She was eager to learn how to do things with a wand and wanted to know how to brew potions. Her family went into the wizarding village called Hogsmeade, to buy her school things and new attire. Her parents even bought her an owl so they could communicate while she was at school, filling her brain with tons of extraordinary things.

When she told all of her friends from school that she was transferring, she was disappointed that she was not allowed to tell them that it was a magical school. She had to keep her gift a secret.

The more people Lyla told about her new school, the more sad and scared she felt. She was starting to realize that she would almost never see her friends, and would more than likely fall out of touch with most of them. But when she found that two of her old friends had also gotten a Hogwarts letter, she was reassured. She could get back in touch with them, and she could make new friends as well.

Since making friends had always been easy for her, Lyla thought that this new school would be easy. There weren't that many students so she could easily find someone to attach to. But little did she know that this school wouldn't be as easy as she thought. She had no idea the hardships she would face and the challenges she would have to overcome.

________________________________________________________________________

As Lyla waited for Kiri and Macey to emerge from the smoke, Lyla looked in awe at the Hogwarts Express. The train was absolutely huge! She couldn't even see the end of it! There was so many people swarming around her, trying to get aboard the train before it started on it's journey, that Lyla could barely walk without running into someone or being ran into herself. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey you," Lyla heard a voice say. She turned around to see her friend Kiri looking at her with an expression that showed annoyance. "These damn people won't keep shoving me. And I think a couple guys have done it on purpose like 10 times."

Lyla inwardly shook her head. Kiri could start imagining crazy things if she thought it would get her noticed. Nevertheless, she decided to play along.

"I know, it's happened to me a few times already too. If all the guys are like this, Hogwarts is gonna be a living hell."

"Now I take that offensively!"

Lyla turned around to see a gorgeous boy, with dark hair and deep green eyes staring down at her. Lyla, trying to get out a complete sentence, couldn't say anything but a bunch of stuttering. He was simply gorgeous, and made butterflies burst to life in her stomach.

"I... Well I... You see I..." Lyla struggled to get words that would impress this stunning boy.

"Well seeing as you haven't learned how to talk to boys yet, I don't think that Hogwarts will be so bad, seeing as all the boys are jerks. According to you and your friend."

Lyla was mortified. She had made herself look like a total idiot in front of a boy who looked as though God had spend some extra time perfecting. Her eyes grew wide and she turned around, walking away quickly with her head down, facing her feet.

"Wait!" Lyla heard the boy yell. "I didn't get your name!"

Lyla turned around and yelled, "I'm Lyla Stevens! You?"

The boy smiled mysteriously. "You'll just have to find out later now won't you?!" And he disappeared into the crowd.

Lyla turned around and looked at Kiri who had been joined by Macey sometime during the enchanting boy's confrontation. The two girls were staring at Lyla with confusion. Lyla could see the familiar jealously creeping into Macey's face.

"What was that all about?" Macey demanded.

Lyla was at a loss for words. She had no idea what had just happened or what was about to happen, but she had a good feeling about this boy... He was going to be different than the Hogwarts boys. She could feel it.


End file.
